Somewhere Out There
by dini40seven
Summary: Krista has graduated from Hogwarts, and was offered the position of Charms professor. But a certain Weasley boy was also offered a postion in the school.
1. Graduation

****

Somewhere Out There

~*~Chapter 1~*~

Krista sighed. It was her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was truly going to miss it there. She was in Ravenclaw house, and as she looked around at her fellow girls who would be graduating tomorrow with her, she knew the house was perfectly suited for them. They were all straight A students who were a little bit bookwormish. She sighed. She looked down at her graduating robes and hat and smiled. They were so beautiful! 

"Hey Krista, I was looking through some books for hairdos and I found the one you were looking for, can I try?" Krista chuckled inwardly at her friends phrase, '...I was looking through some books...' and then nodded. Her friend took out her wand and muttered 'Addio Hair" and made some weird motion with her wand and Krista'a hair instantly began to pull itself together in hair ties and clips and when all was said and done, she looked magnificent.

"Wow Krista! Josh is going to love it, wink wink, nudge nudge!" Melanie giggled. Though Melanie was smart, Krista noted, she had this wonderful wacky side to her that anyone could have fun with.

"Mel, cut it out!" Krista screamed and threw a pillow. Melanie shielded herself with her arms and began to laugh as she fell off the bed, which drew even more hysteria. After all the laughing was over, the dormitory was settled into bed, awaiting graduation.

The next day....

Melanie and Ellie (the one who showed Krista the spell) were locked up in the bathroom doing their makeup and hair, as Krista started to dress in her graduation robes. They were silky black, outlined with blue and bronze, the ravenclaw colours. Her hat was one that everyday wizards wear to special occasions in the wizarding community. She waited for Ellie and Melanie to finish before asking Melanie to do her hair.

"Hey Mel, you done? Great, can you do that little spell thing on my hair please?"

"Just a sec, Krist, OK, ready!" Melanie glided over to her in her beautiful robes and uttered "Addio Hair" with the up most of care, to make sure her hair was perfect. Soon they were in the common room with the rest of their fellow seventh years, and were waiting to be escorted to the great hall by Flitwick for their graduation ceremony before the final feast. They would receive their wizarding scrolls and be ready to head out into the real world. Soon enough, the portrait hole opened and Flitwickl entered the room, giving one final speech before bringing them down.

"Good evening students. You are about to go down to the great hall and see this school for the last time. I am extremely proud of you all, best of luck with your future years." He smiled sweetly and turned to exit out of the portrait hole. Soon they were at the doors to the hall waiting for the other houses to meet. First came Hufflepuff with Professor Sprout, who looked as though she would burst out crying any minute, proudly walking down the halls. Next was Gryffindor accompanied by McGonnagall with the rest who had their heads high up while they walked. Last was Slytherin with a sneering Snape. Although he was, the rest looked truly happy. The houses all filed into the great hall, and each class took its rightful table, and waited to be called. The teachers went to the front preparing to hand out scrolls to their class.

"Gryffindor." Cheers and clapping erupted in the hall as the student made their way to the front and stood along the teachers table. McGonnagall snapped her fingers and immediately the scrolls that were in a pyramid on the table flew through the air and floated before its owner. The students grabbed their scrolls and they went again to sit down at their table. Next was Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick beamed. There was notably less cheering due to the fact Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were always the houses no one wanted to get into, it was either 'I am brave, I must be in Gryffindor,' or, 'I am evil, I must be in Slytherin'. No one ever had an urge to be in neither Hufflepuff, nor Ravenclaw, except of course Krista. She thought Ravenclaw did wonderful things for her.

The students walked up and assembled like the Gryffindors had. Flitwick pointed his finger at the scrolls and they followed his finger until they were hovering in the hair. He then clapped his hand and they dispersed among the students. Krista smiled. She reached out for her parchment and held it there. The students prepared to go back to their table but Flitwick made on last remark on them. She looked out onto the crowd and noticed someone looking at her. She quickly looked away. It was Percy Weasley. Fellow prefect, but in his last year became Head Boy.

After all the houses were called, Dumbledore summoned all the prefects to the front of the hall. Krista got up and looked back to see Percy get up when she did, as he hurried so he could stand beside her. That is really odd, why is Percy so interested in standing beside me? She thought. They made their way up and, sure enough, Percy took his place beside Krista. Dumbledore read through the names of the prefects and got to Kristin's. 

"Kristin Valley, prefect, seventh year, Ravenclaw." Clapping began and Krista put her head down and smiled, while blushing. She felt a warm hand go on her shoulder and looked up to see Percy smiling down at her.

"Percy Weasley, Head Boy, seventh year, Gryffindor" There was less clapping for Percy, since he was unpopular, but he didn't seem to mind. His head was in different places.


	2. Reuniting

****

Somewhere Out There

~*~Chapter 2~*~

****

THREE YEARS LATER

Krista was in her bathroom, flicking her wand which put makeup on her face, did her hair, etc. Oh what a great thing being a witch, she silently smiled. She was preparing to head to her witching school, Hogwarts, for a job interview. It seemed Flitwick retired, and since she was best in his class for charm work, and her current job involved using a lot of charms, she was offered the job. Little did she know, though, that someone from her past was offered a job as well.

Percy stood in front of his mirror nervously. He was practising his speech he would give to Dumbledore, sure it would lead to him being hired. Since McGonnagall retired, he was offered the position of transfiguration teacher. He took one last approving look at himself, and apparated to Hogsmeade with a 'pop!'

Krista took one last look in her mirror, sighed, and apparated to Hogsmeade with a "pop!'

The village was bustling with students purchasing school supplies, robes, etc. The collision that took place next had little effect on how Hogsmeade's customers bustled about.

"Ow!" Krista and Percy yelled when they hit eachother. They both fell backwards with a hard thud on the ground.

"What happened?" Krista rubbed her head as she tried to clear her focus.

"Krista?" Percy breathed. Krista looked up to see the familiar red head holding out his hand towards her. She gratefully took it, but when she stood up she ended up falling into his arms from lack of balance anyways. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her, and they stayed like that for a moment without realising they forgot to let go. They quickly parted as if it didn't happen, and Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Percy Weasley, what a pleasant surprise, I'm so sorry, I must have apparated to the spot you were standing!"

"Oh, dear you were apparating too? What a coincidence! But, anyhow, what brings you to Hogsmeade?" Percy asked,

"I'm applying for a job in Hogwarts!" She stated excitedly. She saw him shift and realised that was the reason he was here too, she thought about how they were going to be competing for the same job.

"You applying for Tranfiguration position?" Percy asked wearily.

"No, I'm going for Charms teacher!" Krista was relieved.

"I didn't know Professor Flitwick retired!" Percy sounded shocked.

"Oh well, out with the old, in with the new!" She chuckled. It was all good hearted though, she held her former teachers in the highest regards. Percy had his mouth open wide for a moment, then caught on with the good heartedness of it and laughed too. They chatted for a bit more, mostly telling each other how the other had been since they last saw each other. (A/N: Much use of the word "other".)

Later that evening, after Percy invited Krista to join him for supper at The Three Broomsticks, they sat and ate their meals while talking more about their lives. Since Percy and Krista had not known each other well, they had much to tell.

"-since I was so good at charms, I presume, I was first to be offered the position."

"I have the same reason, except my job offer was for transfiguration. It is definitely a small world."

"It is!" Krista smiled and Percy smiled. Then Krista remembered something from her graduation night.

"Percy, I always wanted to know, why were you staring at me and so intent on standing beside me the night of our graduation?" Percy's smile disappeared from his face, but was soon brought back with a chuckle.

"Oh Krista, though we never talked much, I had somewhat of a crush on you." Krista lowered her head and blushed furiously, and wondered how Percy could be so open. She was snapped out of her reverie by Percy. "I'm sorry, it is getting late, it's been wonderful catching up with you Krista, goodnight." Percy being the gentlemen offered his hand to her and helped her get up. But when Krista stood up, she tripped and fell, Percy hurryingly trying to steady her, fell with her. Soon they were on the floor, when Percy noticed the bottle of wine balancing on the edge, ready to fall on Krista's face. He quickly shielded her face with his chest as the bottle fell and smashed on his back. He let out a manly cry of pain, and Krista quickly switched their positions so she could check on his back.

"Oh my god Percy! Your back is all bloody," Krista started, "Why did you cover me? Now your in pain! Oh Percy I feel so guilty!" Percy didn't say anything, just let in a sharp intake of breath. 

"Please! Someone get help for his back!" Krista sat there helpless as he clutched the tablecloth now lying beside him. She looked around and then took his body now lying in a ball in her lap and began to rock back and forth shushing him. Percy clutched tightly onto her shirt and buried his head in her stomach. She began to rub his hair. Finally, a man came with some lotions and a potion to take away the pain. He muttered a spell with his wand and the glass in Percy's skin flew out. He gave Krista the potion and told her to give it to him. She felt so stupid, she could of at least performed the spell on his back, she was training for Charms professor anyways. He then bandaged up his back, and gave Krista the lotion, and told her to put it on his back when they left. She tried to tell him she didn't live with him, but he just left bidding good luck for his back. Percy looked up from her stomach and she could tell he felt rather silly for making such a scene. He got up and yelped in pain as his skin moved when he stood up. She steadied him and they left.

"Oh Krista, I feel like such a fool!" Percy buried his face in his hands and moaned.

"It's perfectly alright, you do have horrible cuts all over your back, I'm sure it's expected to make a little scene at least." She smiled at him, then started again. "I'll apparate with you back to your house, he told me I have to put this on your back anyways. Then I'll leave, k?"

"You might as well apparate with me." Percy said, and Krista saw almost a pleading in his eyes. She shook it off, just being stupid, and asked how they were to do this.

"Well, uh, just kind of, hold on to me I guess.." Before he could stop Krista had latched herself onto him, and he could tell she was nervous about this.

"I can apparate fine by myself, but when I do it with others I get all sick." Krista muttered, a little embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed Krista, many people get sick while doing it with others. Just hold on tight, I'll make sure you don't get ill." Krista smiled into his chest, careful that he didn't see. He muttered the name of his home and they were off.

Krista could feel a tug at her stomach, and thought she was going to let go of Percy and go totally astray. He seemed to notice this, because his grip tightened around her stomach. Soon enough, they were in his house.

It was fairly small, perfect for a couple. It had large glass windows in the front, and in the inside it looked like a cabin. She thought it was very home-y. There was a blue couch, and matching blue seat in the living room, with a glass coffee table. The kitchen was to her left, with blue marble counters, with pots and pans hanging from the hooks under the counters. She smiled.

"Ok, well Krista, I'll take you into the living room, you can put that lotion on my back, and you can stay for some coffee if you'd like.."

"That would be nice, Percy." Percy smiled and realised he was still holding onto her. They quickly let go and walked through his door.

"Ok, well Percy, please take off your shirt and lay on the couch."

"Oooooooh Krista..." Percy winked and she laughed and nudged him in the arm. He playfully pouted and rubbed his arm and she giggled again and dragged him to the couch.

"Krista, aren't you eager!" This drew even more laughter from Krista as she sat on the couch. She motioned for him to take off his shirt, and he looked rather nervous, and turned around, so she couldn't see his chest. He peeled off his tattered shirt and laid down on the couch. She moved to his side and looked rather embarrassed. She undid the bottle that said "Colonel Custard's Cure for Chronic Cuts" that had a picture of Colonel Custard on it. He looked at her and smiled, winked, and then went back to posing on the front. She poured some of the misty purple substance on Percy's back and she felt him breathe in rather harshly from the cold of the lotion. She began to rub it into his back and Percy let out a soft moan she realised he mustn't of known he did. She felt herself tremble at his moan and began to rub a little harder and slower into his back. She closed her eyes and shivered. She noticed Percy move as he sat up and she felt to strong hands on her arms. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Her hands, wet with the potion, went to his back and started rubbing again. She noticed this was a big connection to his pleasure and kept rubbing, as he kept moaning into her mouth. Then, Percy stood and picked Krista up. He gently placed her on his couch and laid on top of her. He began to fiercly kiss her, as she sought out his back again. She felt for any signs of cuts, and realised the lotion had cleared his back up completely. At that moment, Percy started trailing kisses down her neck and she moaned as she dug her nails into his healed back. This only seemed to drive him further. Krista squirmed under him and he took it as a lacking of comfort and got up. He looked down and saw she had her eyes closed and she looked aroused. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, the truth was, he never got over her after they left Hogwarts.

"Mmmm, Percy, please, you have to-" She stopped as he claimed her lips again. He picked her up in his arms and took her towards the stairs. She huddled herself against his chest, as though she was going to fall, and he kissed her head as he opened his bedroom door. He practically ran to his bed and threw her on. She giggled as he jumped on the bed and flashed her a sexy grin she would of never thought capable of Percy. He got on top of her and put his legs on either side of her waist and bent down to her. His hands trailed her body furiously trying to get off her robes, though it was hard with her arms all over his flesh exposed back and his face pressed hard against hers. They both laughed nervously at this as she motioned him off her and began to disrobe. Percy sat anxiously, watching her every move, then looked down at his arousal. She seemed to notice to. 

She was extremely nervous, and had her head hung low. She felt Percy brush his fingers along her chin and gently pull it up to face him. He smiled sincerely and she smiled back, all her nervousness gone. This boy, no, this **man**, had caring in his eyes. He wouldn't let her get hurt. She was now stripped down to just her underwear. Percy carefully unzipped his pants and took them off. He groaned when they rubbed against his arousal, and Krista felt herself get weak at the mere sight of it. He, now in his red silk boxers, 'Percy Weasley wears red silk boxers!' Krista thought, stepped forward to her and held her. He kissed her forehead lightly and began to unhook her bra. In 2 seconds, it was off. God, where did this man get so talented? He stepped back to admire her and she felt herself blush, and could swear her whole body was red. She looked up to see him stripping himself of his boxers. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' She thought as now this incredibly good looking boy was standing naked in front of her. She slowly took off her panties and now they both stood naked in front of eachother. Percy, out of the blue, swept her up again and put her on the bed. After that, their loud moans and screams of pleasure filled the house for quite a while.

Krista awoke the next morning to find herself tangled in Percy's arms. Ah, the few moments before she remembered why she was there. She thought she was going to scream, when she remembered what had happened last night, she surely did enough screaming then. Gods, he was *SO* good. She smiled at that thought and buried her head in Percy's chest. He smelled so manly, so good. She shuddered and Percy, in his sleep, unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her to keep her warm. What he didn't know, she was plenty warm already. She slowly drifted back to sleep.

Percy awoke and panicked when he saw Krista in his bed, wrapped tightly in his arms. Then he remembered what had happened the day before, how a coincidental apparating accident had led to what they did last night. Oh my god, he remembered. What they did. He shuddered at the thought of what they had done last night. Krista must of taken this as his being cold, because she snuggled closer to him. He smiled into her hair and fell back asleep.

An hour later, they both awoke.

"Good morning, Percy." Krista whispered with her droopy, tired eyes. She looked so cute!

"Good morning, Krista, did you sleep well?" Percy asked, genuine care in his voice. Krista sighed, he was adorable!

"I slept excellently, considering I was comfortable in your arms all night, and totally exhausted from what you did to me!" She winked, and Percy smiled a big toothy smile and blushed. She laughed and kissed his forehead, before getting up. Percy felt cold where she had deserted him. He dragged himself out of bed and she looked behind herself to his naked body and gave a catcall towards him. He turned around and she smiled cockily at him. Then, he jumped over the bed to her and picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled and pleaded to be put down. 

"Percy! Put me down! Hehehe!" She squealed.

"As you wish, m'lady!" Percy said, mocking a knights voice, and dropped her on the bed, him coming with her. 

"Percy! Not -oh- now! Oh Percy we -mmm- can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we both have interviews!" Percy squeaked and got up quickly. He began to dress furiously and flicking his wand everywhere in a panic to find his clothes. Krista laughed, and as though it required no effort at all, picked up all her clothes and got dressed. Percy, after getting dressed in a hurry, watched her put on her clothes and sighed, he preferred her the other way.

Soon they were ready to go, and Percy motioned his head and Krista went from the kitchen and held onto him, not unlike before, although Percy was a little more gropier (A/N: Not even a word, I know, but it just sounds so right, lol) than before. 'HOGSMEADE!' He said, and they were off. Again, Krista felt sick and Percy held her closer with his hands tightly wound around her back. Soon they were back in Hogsmeade, walking off towards the school.


	3. New Teachers, and New Predicaments!

Somewhere Out There ~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
"Jona, Persephone." He called. The nervous little girl approached the stool and the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" Clapping bursted through the hall, especially from the Hufflepuff table, where the hard working sat. Krista smiled. She absoloutely loved watching sortings when she was in Hogwarts as a student. Now she got to watch as Charms teacher, and head of Ravenclaw. She looked lovingly at Percy, standing at the front, holding a parchment with first year's names on them, that he read. While they sat on the stool, he would glance over at her quickly and wink which would make her giggle silently. No one was aware of their relationship yet, though she was getting some confused looks from people who couldn't understand what was so funny.  
  
"Dessert, Jamie" (A/N: Ya I suck at making up names, is that a problem?) Just then a taller boy appeared with blonde hair and blue eyes, nervously approaching the stool. Percy put the hat on him and saw the hat was having a rather difficult time placing him. He took this opportunity to catch a glance at Krista and wink again. He saw her squeal with delight and he chuckled. My god, he thought, he never believed he would have his Hogwarts fantasy after Hogwarts! Then, the hat finally shouted "Gryffindor" and he clapped a little extra, since it was his house. He looked down the scroll. That was the last child. He took the stool and the hat and gave them to Professor Dumbledore. He took his place beside Professor Dumbledore, and Krista, who he nudged without being seen. She nudged him back and laughed. Dumbledore, who seemingly got hit accidentally by Percy, looked over at him and smiled. Percy and Krista stopped dead in their tracks and stared wide eyed at him like they were caught with their hands in a cookie jar. He laughed and winked at them, and Krista looked puzzled at Percy. He shrugged as the food appeared on their plates. They dug in and talked animatedly about the year ahead.  
  
The next day, classes commenced.  
  
Krista smiled warmly at the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs entering the room. Some smiled back, some were too nervous to even look at her. She chuckled as she rounded the desk to sit on it, facing them.  
  
"Good morning class! I am Professor Valley! I am your charms teacher, and head of Ravenclaw house! I hope you will enjoy me as a professor as much as I'm sure I will enjoy you as students! Alright then, let's get started. I am going to show you the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell, which makes things levitate, or, fly. Alright, here we go."  
  
"Good morning class. I am Professor Weasley. Please be seated and we will start working on-" "We know who you are, unfortunately!" Ron Weasley, sixth year Gryffindor and Percy's brother yelled out. Even the Slytherins in the class sniggered. "Do NOT call out, Mr. Weasley, or I will remove points from Gryffindor!" Percy countered. "Oh, come off it Percy-" "Five points from Gryffindor! You will all treat me with respect, although you might know me. If there are any more interruptions, I will remove 50 points, from BOTH houses!" This notably calmed both classes, although Percy could hear some tell-offs muttered under people's breath. He shook his head as he fumbled around the desk for his papers.  
  
After supper, Percy stayed behind in the hall, pretending to be working on the next day's assignments, but really, he was waiting for Krista, who pretended to leave. She opened the door, peaked in, and Percy couldn't help but realise how cute she looked, so nervous someone would stumble upon there secret, and new relationship. Ever since that faithful night, they had been seeing each other, and Percy could tell his feelings for her never really left after Hogwarts, just were hidden. She opened the door fully and began to walk with a certain bounce in her step, had her head high in the air with a big smile plastered on her face, as Percy waved and winked. This made her wave and wink too. Finally she reached the long table and without a word between them cupped his face, pulled him closer and kissed him fully on the lips. He slipped his tongue over her lips hoping for entrance, but she kept her lips clamped shut. He wondered why. Then she pulled away quickly, and grinned wildly, as she began to walk away. He circled the table to chase after her, wondering where she was headed. She looked back, gasped when she saw him coming after her, and began to run. He, bewildered by her sudden childish nature, began to run too. She went down the stairs, and through the main doors laughing wildly when she finally got outside. He began to laugh too, in between gasps of breath as he tried to call out to her. Finally, he yelled to her.  
  
"Krista, where are you going?! Come back, or I'll be forced to catch you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" At this, she quickened her pace, and headed for the broom shed. He looked at the broom shed and back at her.  
  
"You know, this is totally unbecoming of a teacher." Percy was cut off by her laughter as she quickly shut the door behind her. She locked it with a complicated spell, as Percy fumbled for his wand to un-do it. Meanwhile, Krista was inside, transfiguring a window into a door. She quietly slipped out with a broomstick in her hand. She zoomed off, high in the air, as she turned to surprise Percy. While she saw him trying to break the spell she put on the door (do not unlock to anybody but her) she floated silently behind him, until she was mere centimeters from the back of his neck. She then kissed it as he squealed and turned around, holding his wand out. She giggled at him, and quickly unlocked the broom shed as she sailed off, over to one of the hoops guarding the right end of the quidditch field. She waved at him tauntingly as he pondered the door. Should he take a broom? He was just starting his job, what if Professor Dumbledore found out? But then again. he was a teacher, and who would know? Boy, he thought, Krista has really changed you! You'd never have these thoughts in Hogwarts while you were a student! Then he nodded to himself as he opened the door, took a broom, fixed the window, and walked out. He waved the broom tauntingly over his head to her, and wearily got on. Oh boy, he thought, you were never good at flying. he muttered "up" and the broom immediately shot in his hand. He mounted it, and soared into the air.  
  
The wind on his face was very nice, a light breeze of a warm summer evening. He spotted Krista circling one of the stands, and silently soared over to her. He waited on one end for her to come around, but felt eyes over his eyes from behind. He squeeled again and he heard laughter. He turned around. Krista was riding on his broom. How in the world did she get on his broom, anyway? She put her tiny arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder, and he didn't know what to do. A fire was building up inside his gut from her touch, and all he wanted to do was drop to the ground and kiss her all night. But something else was building up inside of him. He had an urge for adventure.  
  
"Hold on!" He whispered over his shoulder, and heard Krista gasp when she found out he was actually going to take her somewhere. He grabbed the handle more carefully, and urged the broom forward quickly. He had never felt so comfortable or at ease on a broom, perhaps it was the presence of the woman he loved on the broom.  
  
Wait. He loved this woman? He. Loved. Her. He suddenly had ANOTHER urge. He quickly came to the opposite end of the lake, a secluded area with trees and a beach (A/N Yes, according to me there is a beach on one part of the lake) and settled the broom to the ground. He got of, ready to pick Krista up and off the broom, but she felt the need to get off herself. Of course, being her clumsy self, she tripped, and Percy again felt himself falling for this woman. Literally. He ended up on his back, with a loud "Hmph!" as Krista landed on top of him.  
  
"Oh, gosh Percy! Why does this always happen! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Percy moaned and rolled over, evidently ok. She laughed and kissed his cheek. She then groaned as she tried to pull him up to a sitting position. He got up, and leaned against a tree. She layed her head on his chest and they both stared at the evening sun.  
  
"It's beautiful, eh Perce?" Krista breathed. "Almost as beautiful as the company I am keeping." Percy said, obviously unaware what he just said. He was snapped back when he heard Krista sigh and kiss his lips quickly. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as they went back to staring at the sunset falling over the castle. Then, Percy's urge to tell her resurfaced.  
  
"Krista, I love you more than words can say, you do know that, don't you?" Krista gasped, and turned to face him with a serious expression on her face. "You're.you're serious!" She muttered. He looked slightly hurt, as she put her hand to his face. "I love you too Percy, with all my heart!" She kissed him again, fully on the lips. She pulled back after about 2 minutes, and smiled as she rested her head on his chest and cuddled up to him. Percy couldn't help but stare at her beauty while she slept. Her long hair glittered and shined in the setting sun, her lightly eyeshadowed eyes closed delicately, those full, pink lips closed, but in a smile. Her light, white skin looking like porcelain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ One year later...  
  
Percy rested in the chair in his quarters by the fire, a book open on his stomach. A soft knock came at the door. He knew immediately who it was. He smiled and walked over to open it. Krista stood at the door, as he scooped her up and brought her in. She giggled and held tightly onto him, as though he would drop her. And drop her he did, right on the bed. She laughed out loud, and watched as he went away to fetch something. She closed her eyes for a moment, until she felt a peck on her nose. She wildly swatted the air, and got her arms wrapped around Percy. He chuckled and then knelt by the bed. She rested her head on her hand. She looked her over. Her tiny feet, in those platform shoes she wore to make her seem taller, her brownish pantyhose on her long, slender legs, the blackish grey skirt that hugged her hips, her black robes with her Ravenclaw symbol (A/N according to this story, all the teachers wear their old house symbols on their robes..), her pink V-neck shirt that, with her laying in this position, showed the curve on her breasts, her delicate facial features, and that hair. He reached out to stroke it, and she closed her eyes and smiled. He then nudged her gently. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Krista, I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you in first year. Since then, I've always wanted to be with you. And now I am living my wish, no, my fantasy, and I never want to let it go. Kristin Sabrina Valley, will you do the honour of being my wife?" Krista gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Tears started to stream down her face as Percy opened the beautiful box to show a golden ring with a gem that constantly changed colours. After a moment, she finally regained her composure.  
  
"Oh Percy! It's BEAUTIFUL! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" With that, she let out a tremendous cry and hugged him tight, pulling him up onto the bed. He sat with his legs on either side of her as he gently took her hand and slid on the ring. She started to cry, as he changed positions so she could sit in his lap. She cried with joy into his chest as he rubbed her back and shushed into her hair.  
  
Krista awoke to the morning sun, realising she fell asleep in Percy's room. She remembered she had classes, and started to hurry to get dressed, looking at the alarm clock which read 6:30. She was going to have to hurry to get ready now. Just then, she heard laughter coming from the bed. Percy was propped up on his elbow, looking handsome as ever, chuckling at her. She stopped, raised one eyebrow at him and said,  
  
"Classes Percy!" This caused him to laugh even harder, when he responded,  
  
"I didn't know classes were now scheduled for Saturday as well!" She looked at him, then picked up her wand.  
  
"Accio Calendar" Just then, the calendar with moving pictures of Percy and herself (Percy got it custom made) floated over to her. She looked at it. Friday was circled, and 'Propose to Krista' was written on it. She smiled. He even scheduled his proposals. Then she remembered. She looked down at the ring on her finger, rapidly changing colours. She ran over to the bed, half dressed, and jumped beside Percy and kissed him long into the afternoon. 


End file.
